Shuffle
by owlcityluvr12
Summary: First 5 songs on shuffle on my iPod. Intro inside
1. Intro

Kkz. So. I know, I know, haven't updated blah blah blah. Whatevs. :P you know you love me!

So, I get bored of writing, so most of my crap from now on is gonna be one shots.

If you wanna adopt my PjatO & Twilight crossover, just message me.

So, I was reading twilight fanfics and came across a cool one.

You put your iPod on shuffle and write a drabble for each one.

This is not a crossover.

This is a PjatO story.

Sorry.


	2. Perfect Two

_Song 1:Perfect Two by Auburn_

You can be the prince, and I can be the princess.

Annabeth POV:

This was it.

PROM.

Without Percy.

Joy.

I slowly walked down the stairs, feeling as beautiful as I've ever felt. "Oh, honey, you look so beautiful. And Annabeth, you have a guest," my father said the last part with a smile.

"Okay, dad. Whatever." I walked to the door, expecting it to be some lame-o who wants to take me to prom and decided to ask me at the last second. And guess what? It was.

If you consider Percy Jackson a lame-o.

And I did, considering he was wearing a crown- one that looked a lot like the prom prince would wear. Plus, it didn't really help that he was holding the prom princess' crown.

But, I did love him, so I sat on the stoop and said, "Well?"

He faked a look of surprise and put the crown on my head. I gave him a funny look.

"You don't need to go to prom anymore. You're already a princess."


	3. Toxic

_Song 2: Toxic by Britney Spears_

Intoxicate me now, with your lovin now.

Percy POV:

As she came nearer, I could smell the perfume she used. It made me crazy.

"What are doing, Seaweed Brain?"  
>I sighed. "Your perfume drives me crazy, Wise Girl."<p>

She looked thoughtfully at me, then broke into a smile. "Nice to know the effect I have on you."

I blushed.

Well, what was I supposed to do?

Kiss her right then and there?

_Sure. Why not? _The bad voice in my head said.

Bad News: I didn't kiss Annabeth then and there.

Good News: She kissed me.


	4. Better Than Revenge

_Song 3: Better than Revenge by Taylor Swift_

She thinks I'm psycho cause I like to rhyme her name with things.

Annabeth POV:

**Grace:**

_Ugly FACE_

_ DisGRACE_

_ Mental CASE_

_ ReplACEable_

_ DisplACEd_

"Annabeth? What'cha doin?" My boyfriend asked, taking me by surprise. Well, I was definitely NOT making up rude rhymes for the latest girl that tried to flirt with _my _Seaweed Brain. "N-nothing." I stuttered. Of course that made him suspicious. "Hey," I said in a lame attempt to distract him, "isn't it almost time for dinner?" He was out and running in a flash. Boys and their food.

I quickly stuck the sheet of paper in the box that had all the other hate-rhymes in it.

Whatever. It's not like Percy would ever know.  
>With that thought in mind, I followed his lead and dashed out of the cabin, towards the dining pavillion.<p> 


	5. Our Song

_Song 4: Our Song by Taylor Swift_

Our Song is the slammin' screen door, sneakin' out late, tappin' on your window.

Percy POV:

I cringed as the cabin door slammed, sure that I was about to get busted. Nothing. Nada.

Phew.

I ran across camp, tapping on what I presumed was the right window. Annabeth poked her head up, and her sleepy eyes grew wide as she saw it was me. A second later, she stood in front of me. "What do you want that is so important that you have to wake me up at- two in the morning?"

"I-I wanted to see you." I stammered. Her eyes softened. "Okay. Let's take a walk by the lake, Kelpy." "Kelpy?" I asked incredulously. She didn't answer. She was already racing towards the lake.


	6. The Same

_Song 5: The Same by Michael and Marisa_

Take them all away and we are the same.

Percy POV:

Annabeth was sitting by the new girl. Everyone was laughing at them. Why should I care what they think? Annabeth doesn't. And I was one of the most popular kids in school. I grabbed my lunch, stood up, and walked over to where Annabeth was. "Hi. I'm Percy Jackson." I introduced myself. "L-layla." She stuttered. Annabeth looked at me with joy in her eyes. I was making an effort. She was proud. I would be getting praise later, I was sure of it.


End file.
